Prisonnier de guerre
by crazy-yoshi
Summary: One-shot. Les murs étaient froids. L'humidité lui blessait les poumons, mais surtout, il lui faisait mal plus que n'importe qui d'autre, malgré qu'il l'aimait. HxH et LEMON.


Disclaimer : les deux protagonistes appartiennent à l'univers d'Hetalia et à leur créateur : Hidekaz Himaruya, même si c'est nowel il ne veut même pas m'en donner un cet égoïste T.T

couple : Germany X North Italy (oui j'ai changé de bord :3 )

auteur original : **Banshee Soel**. (_prisionero de Guerra_)

Ceci est ma toute première traduction du fameux couple Ludwig (Germany) X Feleciano (North Italy) avec thème dur et lemon rien que ça x) l'auteur a bien voulu me donner sa permission (que je remercie) en prenant le risque que je pouvais massacrer son histoire... enfin j'espère que ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai essayé de retravailler certaines phrases pour éviter de partir en cacahouète XD

Sur ce, enjoy~

* * *

Prisonnier de Guerre.

Les gouttes qui tombaient du plafond touchaient la peau nue, la blessant comme des pieux de glace. L'humidité congestionnait les poumons et rendait la respiration difficile. Et parce qu'il était un prisonnier dans un cachot froid et sombre, sans aération, sans rien. Un petit espace où les larmes et seuls les pleurs ont une consolation dans la solitude absolue du lieu. Avec les bras au-dessus de sa tête, jointes et soumises par de grosses chaînes. Le torse nu et endommagé par des coups passés il n'y a pas si longtemps… La douleur de la guerre et l'oubli en mémoire.

Un chiffre effrayant. Un prisonnier de guerre. Sa destination finale.

« T'es-tu déjà habitué à la réception ? » - Une voix glaciale venue du seuil de cette porte en fer. Une silhouette hautaine s'approchait du brun qui leva le regard avec ses yeux fatigués, évidemment non réconforté.

Pas de réponse, se limitant seulement à maintenir le regard.

« Une plainte, soldat ? » - Et la lumière qui faisait briller les cheveux dorés, les yeux bleus pénétraient froidement ceux ambrés, tandis que l'inconnu levait sans permission le visage du prisonnier avec sa main, le harcelant avec séduction, mais avec crainte.

En l'absence de réponse, le plus âgé le frappa avec un fouet qu'il tenait dans sa main opposé. L'autre supportait simplement les plaintes et la douleur. Jusqu'à ne plus tenir les gémissements sortant de sa bouche.

« Italien, sais-tu pourquoi tu es ici ? » - lui susurra-t-il avec un ton constant, tout en l'intimidant avec l'étendu de sa poitrine découverte, descendant petit à petit dans ses régions.

Le brun resta sans réponse, restant juste connecté à son regard. À quoi servait-il de savoir que son supérieur les avait trahis, tous les deux ? Ce n'était pas sa faute… Aucun des deux ne l'était.

Finalement le blond se rapprocha de quelques centimètres du prisonnier. Avec sa main droite, il persuada le plus jeune à laisser échapper des sons. C'était son jouet préféré. Son divertissement personnel.

Il le caressa lentement en exerçant une pression de plus en plus forte sur la peau, tout en dessinant la poitrine masculine. Jusqu'à baisser sa main et arriver à cette région, qui s'éveillait peu à peu, aux dépens de sa volonté. Seulement par instinct.

Les lèvres, aussi froides que son propriétaire, touchaient avec dédain et violence les lèvres italiennes en les faisant saigner. Il les goûtait sans permission, et l'autre ne pouvait pas plus y résister jusqu'à ce que, par une quelconque raison, il se mit à lui répondre voyant qu'il ne pouvait pas sortir de là.

« Tu ne penses pas parler ? Je ne t'ai pas coupé la langue, quoique… Il est possible que je le fasse. » - Il se mit à rire méchamment tout en se léchant les lèvres avec une saveur métallique, provoquée par le sang de l'italien. Le plus jeune tressaillit et baissa la tête. Quelques fines larmes illuminaient ses joues.

« Tu peux encore m'amuser » - Chuchota-t-il à nouveau, alors que d'un coup sec il déchira les vêtements restants que le prisonniers portait, le laissant complétement nu, à la merci de ses désirs et caprices.

Il se tourna au dos du plus petit, en suivant un chemin avec son fouet sur le dos blessé probablement par d'autres scènes semblables à celle-ci. Lorsque le brun laissa échapper un gémissement, l'ainé le frappa avec le plus grand plaisir, étant excité par le bruit de l'objet dur contre la chair.

Après une longue période avec la même procédure, il commença à descendre sur les cuisses nues faisant de même, excité de plus en plus et augmentant les sanglots du prisonnier, ce qui intensifiait la violence exercée.

Les sons devenaient de plus en plus aigus sur la peau claire de l'italien, arrivant aux jambes où il se retourna de nouveau devant le jeune, trouvant de nouveaux endroits avec lesquels jouer. Au même moment, il regarda dans les yeux ambrés un sillon de larmes qui coulait le long de ses joues rouges. D'excitation. D'humiliation.

« S-stop… _Per favore_… » - Murmura le prisonnier pour la toute première fois avec une voix éteinte. Le blond ricana, continuant avec son jeu.

Il laissa son fouet sur le sol près de lui, tout en regardant la partie qui s'était, enfin, réveillée.

« Tu es à moi. Tu m'appartiens. Tu es mon émeute de guerre et je vais profiter de toi. »

Avec ces mots le plus jeune savait qui n'avait plus aucunes opportunités. Juste à l'attendre venir vers lui.

Le blond lui prit avec violence son membre et le savourait avec la même insistance. Avec douleur, le cadet ne résista pas aux gémissements qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres, étrangement désireux de sentir, de continuer de le sentir.

Avec des mouvements amples et rapides l'ainé continuait son travail, savourant ce nouveau jouet, le prenant avec ses mains quand c'était nécessaire, sentant la sensation du cuir sur la peau du brun, ce qui était assez excitant.

Incapable de résister plus longtemps et avec ces tremblement qui parcouraient tout son corps, l'italien commençait à se sentir bizarre, libérant une décharge électrique qui parcourra tout son être et se libéra entre les mains de son bourreau, qui dégusta alors ses fluides.

Se levant de sa position, Son regard bleu parcourrait le corps de l'italien de haut en bas, tournant à nouveau, laissant le dos exposé du brun avec ses chaînes qui saignaient ses poignets à nouveau, et des blessures qui recommençaient à saigner.

Cette fois c'était à son tour de se décharger

En découvrant son intimité visiblement excité, le blond donna de violents coups sur le postérieur fragile de l'italien qui cria de douleur de le sentir en lui. Les larmes lui remontèrent subitement, comme des torrents et ses yeux étaient enflés par la violence exercée.

L'ainé profitait de ses réactions qui l'excitaient et l'incitait d'exercer plus de violence. Augmentant la vitesse, le plus jeune sentit quelque chose se briser à l'intérieur de lui… Son cœur, son humanité.

Finalement, l'allemand déchargeait dans l'italien ses frustations, son désir, son excitation… Son pouvoir.

« Tu es si drôle. » - Chuchota-t-il en arrangeant ses vêtements. Et pour retourner à sa position normale, regardant dans ses yeux, il lui présenta un sourire sinistre.

« Récupère Feliciano, continu d'être mon jouet, continu de me divertir encore quelques temps. » - Murmura-t-il avec une joie terrifiante, alors qu'il ramassa de nouveau son fouet, avec quoi il reviendrait tôt ou tard.

Quand le plus âgé fut parti, le brun lâcha une dernière larme avec ses yeux éteints. Il sentit une immense tristesse et un sentiment d'abandon total.

« Ludwig… pourquoi en est-on arrivé là ? Pourquoi tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? Pourquoi, malgré tout le mal que tu me fais, je t'aime encore ? »

Mais il ne savait pas qu'une ombre l'écoutait derrière la porte en fer, écoutant et souriant froidement, alors qu'une larme s'échappait de ses yeux bleus, sans savoir pourquoi.

.

..

...

Fin.

Pas de review, pas de chocolat. Nah !


End file.
